You'll Always Be the King of this Town
You'll Always Be the King of this Town (traducida al español Tu siempre serás el rey de esta ciudad) es el primer tráiler del juego GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Dura 1:27 y usa de tema Pjanoo de Eric Prydz. Desarrollo Se compone de 15 escenas, que se explican a continuación. Escena 1 Lo primero que se muestra es el Bahama Mamas con chicas bailando, luego un F620 con Nitro y después se vuelve al club con el baile, Luis agarrado a un vagón de un tren, de nuevo el Bahama Mamas, Luis junto al tren cuando explota y después el logo del juego. Archivo:Trailertbogt1.png Archivo:Trailertbogt2.png Archivo:Escena_del_trailer_uno.PNG Archivo:Escena_del_trailer.PNG Escena 2 Se ve a Luis y a Armando, mientras este último comenta la fama de Luis, despues Luis manejando un F620 con una acompañante. Archivo:Luis_y_Armando.PNG Archivo:Trailertbogt3.png Escena 3 Se ve otra escena del Bahama Mamas y a Luis hablando con Tony sobre un trato que hizo el último. Archivo:Trailertbogt4.png Archivo:Luis_y_Gay_Toni.PNG Escena 4 Se ve a Luis ligando con Monique mientras Tony comenta que está a punto de perderlo todo. Archivo:Trailertbogt16.png Archivo:Trailertbogt5.png Escena 5 Se ve uno de los nuevos vehículos, el F620, con nitro, y a Bulgarin y a Timur tocando la guitarra en su casa. Archivo:F620.PNG Archivo:Trailertbogt6.png Escena 6 Se ve a Luis lastimado disparando con la nueva arma, la Escopeta explosiva, unos policias disparando y el nuevo helicóptero de asalto, el Buzzard atacando un yate. Archivo:Trailertbogt7.png Archivo:Un_Buzzard_atacando_un_yate.PNG Escena 7 Se ve a Yusuf Amir intentando explicarle a su padre por qué no tiene pantalones y se aprecia de nuevo al Buzzard atacando. Archivo:Trailertbogt18.png Archivo:Trailertbogt17.png Escena 8 Se puede ver una conversación entre Luis y su madre, en la que esta le dice a Luis que se tome la vida más en serio, y luego a Luis en un club de peleas. Archivo:Trailertbogt8.png Archivo:Luis_en_un_club_de_pelea.PNG Escena 9 También se ve a Luis escapando en un Caddy. 180px|left Escena 10 Luego se ve una espectacular escena en la que Yusuf Amir se lleva un vagón de un tren con Luis agarrado a él. 180px|left Escena 11 Luego Bulgarin le da un consejo a Luis (El dinero no baila). 180px|left Escena 12 Después se ven varias escenas del Bahama Mamas, un helicoptero explotando, una grúa también explotando, Luis siendo perseguido por la policía, y a Luis tiroteando con el Subfusil de asalto desde la zona V.I.P. del Maisonette 9. Archivo:Trailertbogt19.png You'll always be the king of this town-2.PNG Archivo:Trailertbogt13.png Archivo:Trailertbogt15.png Escena 13 También se puede apreciar a Luis subiendo a la antena de la Rotterdam Tower, un lugar inaccesible en sus predecesores, y a Luis saltando en paracaídas. You'll always be thw king of this town-3.PNG You'll always be the king of this town-4.PNG Escena 14 Al final, se ve a Luis diciéndole a Tony la ya conocida frase You'll always be the king of this town. 180px|left Escena Final El tráiler finaliza con Luis en paracaídas. 180px|left Curiosidades *En el minuto 1:10, se puede ver a Gay Tony y a Niko Bellic, en el momento del rescate de Gracie Ancelotti en la misión Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *También en el minuto 1:03, se puede ver a Luis con un Subfusil de asalto sin el silenciador. Tal vez ese podría ser la fase beta de esa arma. 180px|left|thumb|[[Niko Bellic|Niko hablando con Gay Tony]] Categoría:Tráileres de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony